<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry Adora by 1Running_with_the_wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166666">Sorry Adora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Running_with_the_wolves/pseuds/1Running_with_the_wolves'>1Running_with_the_wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Oneshot, Suicide, Suicide Notes, catradora, depressed shit cause why not, heyadora, she ra season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Running_with_the_wolves/pseuds/1Running_with_the_wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra was done.</p><p>Or </p><p>Catra's suicide note to Adora</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning suicide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey Adora,</p><p>So you probably won't read this, I bet sparkles threw it out before you even saw it, but on the chance you do see it I am sorry.</p><p>I knew what the portal would do, I actually kinda hoped it would destroy the universe, kill me. </p><p>I tried so hard to be perfect you know, the perfect cadet, perfect force captain, perfect friend, I could do none of these. I drive people away.</p><p>I lied whenever anyone asked if I remembered my life before the hoard, I do remember. My own mother was driven away by me before I even turned 3. Then you left. Then Shadow weaver. I betrayed Entrapta so it's no surprise that she is gone. Now Scorpia is gone. I don't think I can deal with loosing more people.</p><p>I am writing this to tell you I will no longer be in the way, I am done. I have hurt too many people to be redeemed, I am sorry. </p><p>I am sorry I loved you, I am sorry I was too proud to run away. I am sorry I hurt you. I am sorry but I am going to pay the price.</p><p>By the time you read this I will probably be dead somewhere no one will ever find me, don't look. </p><p>I am sorry Adora,</p><p>Love Catra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A letter arrives in Brightmoon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit there are so many kudos, where did all you people come from?!? Thanks so much, here is another chapter for you all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle had no idea what Catra was getting him to deliver. An ultimatum prehaps? He had no idea what had happened after he left, or the heavy news that was in the small envelope he was carrying.</p><p>Kyle had finally made it to his destination  after a long trek in the woods. The brighrmoon guards didn't welcome him with open arms but they did send him to the queen immediately.</p><p>When Kyle entered the room he saw that there was two guards stationed next to the queen and on the far side of the room Bow and Adora watched.</p><p>"Uh-hi-uh," Kyle kinda did a half bow as he stuttered and held out the envelope. "I was told to give this to Adora, it's from Catra."</p><p>Adora went to walk forward and Bow grabbed her arm.</p><p>"What if it's a trap?" He said in a loud whisper. </p><p>"I trust Kyle." Adora gave him a friendly smile and took the letter and opened it. Then she read it.</p><p>As she read her skin became three shades paler and her eyes filled with tears. </p><p>"No." She said softly, leaving everyone in the room confused. Her sadness then turned to rage. "No your lying! Catra wouldn't. She wouldn't. She-"</p><p>Adora then crumpled on the floor, her lips quivered, tears streamed down her face. Bow and Glimmer ran to her side.</p><p>"What did you do Hoard sc-" Glimmer started to rage but Bow stopped her, the letter in his hand and tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Glimmer read the Letter." Bow said softly as he hugged Adora who was now sobbing loudly. </p><p>"I-I- Don't know what's going on Catra just said to bring the letter here." Adora had enough at this time and bolted to her room leaving Glimmer to read the letter. </p><p>She paled and let out a soft "oh" being unsure how to react. Then she remembered the girl who bolted.</p><p>"We need to find Adora, Now!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter will have more of Adora's reaction as well as Kyle's</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora deals with her loss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get out of there. She ran to her room and threw everything in he reach at the wall, shattering several objects. She screamed, she pulled at her hair. </p><p>"Why? Why? Why Catra?" She sobbed. She then threw herself into the corner. Now her sobs were uncontrollable and she let them out. Her knees buckled and she fell.</p><p>She pulled her knees up to her chest and her wrapped her arms around them. That's how she was when Glimmer bursts into the room.</p><p>"I shouldn't miss her," Adora said softly more to herself then Glimmer. "How could I miss someone who wasn't even my friend, she was my enemy, my enemy."</p><p>Adora burst into tears and cried more. Glimmer went and sat next to her.</p><p>"She was your friend though," Glimmer said softly. "This isn't you fault you know."</p><p>"I didn't-"</p><p>"But you were thinking it. She decided to stay, she pulled the leaver, she-"</p><p>"I left her," Adora said horsey. "I could have stayed, I could have stopped her-"</p><p>"No, she made her choice. She stayed, she hurt people."</p><p>"She made a mistake."</p><p>"Adora-" Glimmer stopped herself this wasn't the time to argue about this. She decided to take a different approach. "Tell me about her, Catra what was she like?"</p><p>"She was crazy and rebellious, and so much fun to be around. Me and her would sometimes sneak around at night and go on adventures. We had sleepovers, played tricks on Kyle, stayed up late giggling about- stuff."</p><p>"Sounds like fun." Glimmer said softly urging her to go on.</p><p>"There was one time we were sneaking around in the vents and we couldn't find our way out," sniff. "so Catra claws out an opening in the vent. The next day we had the day off because the hoard thought there was a break in."</p><p>Adora laughed though it came out as more of a choked sound, her cheeks were stained with her tears and her eyes were puffy.</p><p>"I loved her." Adora admitted. "I never told her, I thought she would only laugh. I wish I had. I wish I had said so many other things."</p><p>"I know." Glimmer hugged her. "Trust me I understand."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Bow let Glimmer go on her own so he could try to explain things to Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Kyle looked scared, though Kyle looked scared most the time.</p><p>"Did you know what you were delivering?" Bow asked gently, Kyle shook his head. "Catra sent Adora a note, a suicide note."</p><p>Kyle tilted his head slightly confused.</p><p>"It's some kind of trick right?" Kyle mainly asked himself. "She's a force captain, she has a good life she wouldn't."</p><p>"Sometimes appearances can be deceiving." Bow said gently.</p><p>Kyle cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scorpia next...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the end </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or is it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO sorry about not updating I kinda got writers block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look Emily!" Scorpia laughed as she did a hand stand. Emily in her robotic way gave Scorpia praise. Scorpia was still laughing when there was a ring at her door that startled her and caused her to fall over.</p><p>"Scorpia I need moment." A raspy voice said from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Come in!" Scorpia said cheerfully.</p><p>"Scorpia can you sit down a moment." Adora's voice was scratchy and her eyes were still puffy. Scorpia jestured and sat on her bed.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Cat-" the name was caught in her throat. The name hurt to say."Catra- she- she's dead."</p><p>"Catra no!" Scorpia seemed to not take the statement seriously. "Catra is pretty much immortal she probably faked her death."</p><p>"No Scorpia, not this time." Adora handed her the note. "Catra killed herself."</p><p>"No Adora it's probably some plan or something it's Catra after all she has nine lives-she's- oh"</p><p>Scorpia started silently crying after reading the letter Adora handed to her.<br/>
~<br/>
~<br/>
~<br/>
Catra stood on the edge of the roof a long time. Memories flooded her head, they hurt but also felt nice.</p><p>Memories of her and Adora's sleepovers. Them giggling and stealing extra grey bars to snack on. Talking about what was going on with their other friends. Talking about love.</p><p>'You deserve this.' She thinks. 'So why do you not just do it? It would make the pain stop, for you and everyone you hurt so why-' </p><p>Then there was memories of war. Her hurting Adora. Adora's punch in the face, she could almost still feel it on her cheek. Memories of abuse. Her never being enough. She was worthless.</p><p>A hand grabbed her wrists.<br/>
~<br/>
~<br/>
~<br/>
Lonnie wondered around the horde. She had no missions, no one to talk to, she didn't even have paper work. So Lonnie wondered and found herself walking  towards the roof, something kept pulling her to walk that direction. </p><p>Lonnie had not expected anyone to be there. When she opened the door she saw the silhouette of someone standing on the edge, it took a moment to recognize who it was.</p><p>Lonnie debated if she should speak or not, if she did Catra might be startled and fall or worse Jump. If she didn't then Catra would probably still jump.</p><p>Thinking quickly she rushed forward and put her hand in a strong grip against Catra's wrist. Catra yelped and prepared to jump.</p><p>"No. Catra No." </p><p>Catra stopped, tears glistening in her eyes.</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End! Thanks for reading sorry this sucks, it was originally going to just be a oneshot. Thank you so much for all the love, you are amazing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>